


the last time

by celmatesakiller



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Soulmate AU, im sad, im sorry, someone told me to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmatesakiller/pseuds/celmatesakiller
Summary: soulmate au where the universe alerts you the last time you do something
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	the last time

**Author's Note:**

> i was told to write this on twitter and im sitting in an angsty mood so i’m not even going to spell check or go and have proper grammar ok deal with it i’m SAD

richie had woken up the same as every other day. the bed space beside him still warm, and the smell of fresh coffee wafting into the room. he smiled, slowly forcing himself out of bed, putting on a pair of sweatpants and a random shirt from the floor, not bothering to button it up as he slipped on his glasses, instead stretching and groaning loudly as he walked out of the room and down the stairs. 

the sounds of rustling paper and frustrated groans filled the room as he walked in, finding eddie frantically moving around the room trying to sort out various forms and paperwork. in his rush, eddie wasn’t paying attention to the buzzing in his arm. 

“babe, you gotta slow down. you know you don’t get anything down quickly when you’re like this,” richie spoke, moving over to where eddie stood glaring at the papers, wrapping his arms around his husbands waist. a buzz coursed through his arm, but he ignored it in favour of calming down his husband. “just stop for a moment and have some coffee with me.”

“rich, baby, i can’t do that. i’m already late for work and- fuck! i have an important meeting today!” eddie all but shouted, turning around in richies arms, moving to hold richies hands that were around his waist before standing on his tiptoes to press his lips against richies. “i love you, but i cant stop i’m sorry.”

richie sighed, untangling himself from eddie and messing up his hair before moving to the kitchen to pour himself some coffee, another buzz vibrating in his wrist. he knew what the buzz was, and he didn’t want to believe it. how could that be the last time he’d do that to eddie?

“can’t you stay home today? reschedule! you’ve been so crazy at work you need a break,” richie tried, pausing to pour his coffee. “you  _ deserve _ a break.”

“i wish i could, i really fucking wish i could, but i cant. i’m sorry babe. i’ll be home for dinner! i love you.” eddie spoke, his tie done all messy as he walked around the counter to kiss richie, placing one hand on the side of richies face, being mindful of his glasses. 

“i love you, too,” richie replies, another buzz vibrating in his wrist as he followed eddie to the door. “drive safe!”

“i will, i promise,” eddie smiled, giving richie a peck before quickly ran down the driveway to his car. “i expect an amazing meal for dinner!”

“you know it, hot stuff!” richie called back, smiling as he watched eddie get in his car and drive away, another buzz vibrating on his wrist. he had a bad feeling, and his morning brain was too clouded to even consider why it would be the last time he would kiss eddie, the last time he would say  _ i love you _ , or the last time he’d call him hot stuff. 

it wasn’t until he’d woken up fully, closer to the afternoon, when he finally looked at his wrist, finding a thin, red line going straight across like a tattoo, when he realised what it had all meant that morning, but he brushed it off as thinking it was nothing. just his mind playing tricks. 

it wasn’t until the late afternoon, when eddie should have been home but wasn’t. he didn’t call or text, and richie thought he was just stuck at the office and lost track of time. it had happened before. richie didn’t even get a chance to try call his husband to see when he was coming home, before his phone lit up, an unknown number calling. 

“richie tozier speaking.” he answered the call, hoping it was eddie on his work phone or something. maybe his phone had died!

“mr. tozier, my name is mandy from the royal hospital downtown. your husband, edward kaspbrak, was in an accident. i’m sorry to say, he didn’t make it.”


End file.
